Lemon Drops and Blackberry Pie
by hunni C A K E
Summary: Yaoi!NaruSasuNaru! A trial of love and friendship is tested by Konoha's best as they ride the rollercoaster of life. What was Sasuke thinking? And how will it come back to haunt him?
1. Lost in the moment

**A/N: **This is a story based off of a roleplay me and one of my friends did. It's got the same plot thing we have in our roleplay, which is still currently going on. I just though I'd share the awesomeness of it with everyone!

---

**Summary(Full)**: The rookie 9 is all grown up, it's hard to believe most are ANBU or Jounin, considering it was like yesterday that the rookie 9 was skipping class, making flower arrangements and begging their first friendships. Now that everyone is 17 and 18, things are different. Sasuke's been back for quite some time after killing Orochimaru and Itachi, so everything is finally settled back to normal after Sasuke got off probation several months ago.

**Warning: **Yaoi! Boy x Boy** action. **Yuri! Girl x Girl** action. **Het! Boy x Girl **action. All three will be included in this story as to not leave any of the fans out. Whether or not you like the pairings in the story is your problem, not mine. So yew be warned, don't say I didn't tell you what sexual orientations would be in this! So that means no Flaming, if you do so…well…you don't get a cookie! -nod nod-**

**Rating: M, that means for **mature**…as in there will be **sexual** content in this story as well as **cursing,** and a little **violence** if I get around to it. **

**Disclaimer: **Why should I even say it? You already know…after all it is called…**_FAN_**fiction!

* * *

A soft whistling sound whipped through the leafy green forest trees as the three members of Team 7 jumped from tree to tree with a fast speed. Each one having their fair share of injures that was slowing them down considerably from their normal speed. Though if one didn't know them as closely as a few others, one would never be able to tell the difference in the speed. That's just how good they were.

Naruto was no longer that annoying little boy. With his immature attitude now lost, only his childish ways of going about things stayed. Still as loud as ever, if not louder even. Naruto has gotten to be respected more throughout the village, reaching ever closer to his dream being the Hokage each and every day. He had grown in more ways than none. He was very much a man now. With a height of 5"6, he stood tall and proud not caring what anyone ever thought about him anymore. With his long shaggy blond hair that lost it's spiky nature a few years ago, his muscle packed body, and his sun kissed skin, he was perfection in all that was any way possible.

Sasuke on the other hand, was no longer the ass he used to be. Though still cold in his ways, he will never lose that air of superiority that all Uchiha's have. After all these years, he still speaks Sasukenese, but it's gotten a little better than it used to be. One would almost say that…he was happy now. Though a real smile never made it's way across his face, only that arrogant smirk. In which his chicken butt of a hairstyle stayed as the years passed, his hair only tinting more to the black side and his bangs a little longer than back when he was younger. Still standing taller than Naruto at 6"4, the blond was still aggravated he only came to Sasuke's chin. A bit stronger build than Naruto, with broad shoulders and sexy chest and abs…toned arms…he was perfection itself. His pale skin, only having tanned a slightly darker shade of pale throughout all these years even after working in the sun shirtless so many times, contrasted with his eyes that seemed to have an ever lasting affect it you stared to long. And with those qualities, Sasuke was thy god of all that is man.

And of course is was no surprise that Sakura filled out quite nicely. Her hair now a darker shade of pink, curtsey of the battlefield blood that for ever stained her pink locks. Her body lean and hard with muscle, her hips wide yet thin and her curves sharp but luscious. Her annoying fangirl attitude diminished and replaced with a more mature attitude that reflected her character as serious woman not to be taken lightly. After all she did learn her that voluptuous strength from Tsunade after all. Standing at just 5"8, she is just under Naruto's height, but that doesn't stop her from giving him a beating from time to time. No longer harboring a crush for the Uchiha, she has moved on, and accepted he will never return her feelings. She has truly become the model for all that is woman, young or old.

Now enough talk of their beauty and change though, after all everyone knows how Naruto gets…

So as they neared Konoha, all three were greatly relieved, though with Sasuke he would never admit weakness after all these years.

But they were injured, so they would be needing some medical treatment. Pretty badly, although they've had much worse, near death before. Especially Sasuke, after all when Konoha found him he was next to Itachi's body barely breathing. But that bitch was dead now, so it didn't really matter.

Yes, Sasuke had finally killed the man who ruined his life, as well as the one killed his clan. Orochimaru and Itachi…good riddens! That sure earned him points in Konoha though, he got off probation quite easy because of those two little bitches. Team 7 had just recently gotten into the swing of mission after mission in the ANBU. But after all the shit that's happened it amazing countries are still in need, but there has to be an evil shinobi somewhere, where as what would all the other shinobi spend their time doing?

So then, leaping through the trees, soon the Konoha gates were in view and Sakura had speed up and hurriedly rushed through them, apparently intent on trying to make her shift at the hospital, and in her current condition too. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto stopped her though, they knew it would be useless trying to.

So each slowing down and walking now through the gates and past he guards who looked almost asleep…They weren't doing their jobs very good, it seemed as though they didn't even notice Sasuke or Naruto. Ignoring the lazy guards, and walking into the village, as soon as they made it inside Naruto started to whine of course.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" Naruto said looking up to the taller male as rubbed his aching shoulder. He had already removed his ANBU mask and it was tied around his hip, so Sasuke was able to see Naruto's whiny face as he called his name.

Sasuke arched his eyebrows and stared at the annoying blonde who let his name draw out.

"What the hell Dobe..?" Sasuke said annoyed as he slipped off his ANBU mask and looked over towards Naruto.

"Can I stay at your place teme? My apartment has a bug problem, it started before we left on the mission and I know its worse now! Please, Please, Please, Please!!!!" Naruto said, clasping his hand together and jutting out his lower lip as he pleaded to his friend.

"Che…." Sasuke clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turned on his heel and walked down a select street and toward the Uchiha District.

Naruto grinned and jumped up and down despite his injuries. Following after Sasuke, taking that little noise as a yes, he grinned up at the other boy and walked by his side.

The silence was a little awkward, but Naruto filled it with a humming whistle as they walked towards the Uchiha District. Sasuke closed his eyes and walked along the path, Naruto right beside him as they turned into the district a bit later.

Pausing at the door to his home, Sasuke unlocked the door and pushed it open, Naruto flying past him and landing on the sofa. "Dobe! Your going to get the couch dirty!" Sasuke growled out as he rushed forward, but he was too late as Naruto stretched out on the couch.

Sliding his hand down his face, he sighed and pointed to the washroom down the hallway off the living room. "Go take a shower…." Sasuke said in an annoyed voice as he left the room with a sigh to get some cleaning supplies.

"Ooops…." Naruto said jumping up quickly and running a hand through his hair as he stared at the body imprint of his blood on the couch. Sighing Naruto slumped his shoulders and did what he was told and slinked off to the wash room.

Seconds after Naruto disappeared, Sasuke reappeared with a few chemicals and a cloth to clean the couch. Kneeling, he sprayed the chemical on the blood stains, he rubbed the cloth furiously across the fabric. After a few minutes of scrubbing, Sasuke stood and whipped his forehead. Walking past the bathroom on his way to the laundry room to put away the items he used, he listened in at the bathroom door and smirked as he herd Naruto humming while he washed himself.

Then, thinking about his clothes, Sasuke tapped his chin with his free hand a moment. Turning the knob and pushing the door open, the brunette peeked his head in and glanced over at the shower door. Seeing Naruto's form behind the glass door made his cheeks heat up a bit, but he shook it off and quickly grabbed the blonde's clothes and made way to the laundry room.

Tossing Naruto's clothes into the washing machine and the cloth with the blood on it as well. He paused a moment before stripping himself and throwing his clothes in there as well. Throwing in some soap flakes he closed the lid and turned on the washer and made his way towards his bedroom.

Grabbing a pair of boxers from his closet he slipped them on over his hips and then grabbed a pair of socks to take with him for later. Sliding into the hallway, he walked off into a different section of his house towards the other bathroom in his parents room. Stepping inside the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror he frowned a little at himself.

There were several cuts on his chest, and he traced his fingers over a few, making them sting a little. Flinching away from his hand, he brought it down and then slipped out of the boxers he just put on and then slipped into the shower and turned the water on. Washing as quickly as he could, he finished in record time and dried off and slipped his socks and boxers on.

Towel drying his hair and then brushing it, he felt it drip down his back a little, but ignored it and walked back to the main section of the house where he spent most of his time, and where Naruto was. Heading into the kitchen, he grabbed a tomato from the fridge and bit into it while pouring a glass of water for himself.

Naruto suddenly then popped into the kitchen with a grin on his face as he held a towel around his waist. "Teme!!! Get me a pair of boxers or something!" Naruto shouted even though he was only a few feet away from the brunette.

"Fine fine…you stupid dobe. Don't touch anything.." Sasuke said staring at a Naruto a moment and his bare chest before brushing past him and disappearing for a few second before a piece of cloth was thrown over Naruto's head. Turning his eyes upward, Naruto grabbed what was on his head and pulled it down to look at it. "Oh, thanks teme!" He said, before rushing off back to the bathroom to slip on the boxers that Sasuke had thrown on his head.

Sasuke shook his head, a smirk adoring his face as he stepped back into the kitchen to finish off his tomato. Washing it down with a gulp of water, Sasuke yawned a little and was caught off guard when Naruto came into the kitchen again. He walked on past and into the living room, but instead of sitting on the couch he opted for the floor.

Sasuke followed after, raising an eyebrow to Naruto as he flopped down on the couch. "I didn't want to get it dirty again.." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked up at Sasuke on the couch and leaned back against the hair he was sitting in front of.

"Hn…it was fine. Just be careful next time.." Sasuke said looking down at the couch that help so many memories. Of him and his brother sitting in the evenings playing little games, and of he and his mother laying when he didn't feel good…

He sort of smiled to himself and twisted a bit were he lay. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke again at the sound of the couch moving and he frowned. "Teme, you wounds are opening again.." Standing up, Naruto walked out of the room and with a quick, 'Be right back!' to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, but even so if he only closed them for a second the next thing he knew a stingy sensation was ridding up through his chest. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of Naruto leaning over him with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth and applying a balm to his chest wounds.

"Gah! Watch it dobe!" Sasuke groaned, squirming under Naruto rough fingers digging into his wounds. Though it was necessary to clean the wounds so they would heal quicker.

"Sorry teme, but you just have to suck it up!" Naruto said almost with a snicker, though he knew that Sasuke would most likely return the favor to his back, and he would be equally rough, so he prepared himself for some pain.

After finishing, he grabbed a roll of bandages and started to wrap them round the brunettes chest. Sasuke meanwhile stared up at the blond and just watched…he sort of smirked at himself as his eyes drifted a little lower and then he dragged them back up again by the time Naruto was finished.

Then sitting up after Naruto baked up, Sasuke stretched his arm out and shifted off the couch. Standing up and shoving Naruto down on it on his stomach he swung his legs over and sat on the blondes' lower back. "Wha--Hey! Teme, you don't have to sit on me…" Naruto whined as he tried to sink further into the couch to get comfortable as Sasuke shifted on his back.

"Hn…it's better access to your shoulder…" Sasuke said as he dipped his finger into he container of healing balm. Then spreading it across the gashes on Naruto's back, he worked it into the wounds as Naruto cursed underneath him. Smirking he then applied the bandages, wrapping them tightly. Then sitting on Naruto's back just a moment longer, he clipped the bandages off so they would stay in place.

"Okay dobe, time to go to bed…" Sasuke said standing and touching his feet down to the floor after swinging his legs over Naruto again.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his shoulder a little and grunted at Sasuke before standing as well. Stretching his muscles and then yawning, he stifled it with his mouth and followed behind Sasuke. Stopping short though, he almost ran into the closet door that was just opened. Blinking, he peeked around it to watch Sasuke pull out an extra futon/bedroll, a pillow and a comforter for it.

Then after getting smacked in the face with the pillow, Naruto hugged it to his chest inhaling Sasuke's aroma. Then shuffling his feet he trailed behind Sasuke into the bedroom and watched as he spread the futon down beside the other and then spread the comforter on it.

After Sasuke stepped aside, Naruto took no hesitation in flopping down on the bed and snuggling into the pillow he brought down with him. And within the time it took for Sasuke to get settled on his own futon, Naruto was already asleep and snoring lightly.

Falling asleep himself, it was only a few hours into the night that Sasuke awoke due to excessive mumbling coming from Naruto. Furring his eyebrows and turning over to stare at the blond placed about a foot away from him, he narrowed his eyes as the blonde moaned out a name.

"Oh Sakura….!" Sasuke frowned at this and sat up a little. '_What the hell is that dobe dreaming about?!' _And with knowing what he was thinking, he couldn't help himself that he thought of something because of Naruto moaning out that name. Smirking to himself, he untangled himself from under the covers and crawled over to Naruto and climbed on top of him.

Planting his hands on the blonds slender hips, which were bare due to the fact they were each only wearing a pair of boxers, Sasuke let his fingers glide over the skin there, faintly and gently. Then propping himself up a little with the help of his legs a bit, he leaned his head down to Naruto's neck. Sticking his tongue out and highly running it across the section of collarbone there, he smirked at the reaction he got. Whether or not if Naruto thought it was Sakura, he didn't really care about that.

Squirming under Sasuke's touch he tilted his head to the side in his sleep, thinking that it was dream Sakura doing those things to him. "Ugh…Sakura do that again!" Growling almost, Sasuke bit down a little on Naruto's skin and sucked on it, receiving a throaty moan from the boy underneath him. And taking that moment to slide his hands up Naruto's sides, letting his fingers linger before trailing them back down.

Giving a light kiss to the underside of Naruto's jaw, Sasuke pulled back a moment as Naruto started to thrash a little. Then as he settled down, he went back in but was met with a push to the chest and an ear shattering scream. "What the fuck!!! Your not Sakura!" Pushing Sasuke off him, and scrambling around, Naruto fumbled but slide out from underneath Sasuke and crawled away from him. Shaking a little and trying to stand up, Sasuke just sort of sighed and collapsed on the futon. Leaving Naruto to run out of the room, somewhat scared of what happened.

Sasuke sighed and slide a hand down his face. "Why the fuck did I do that…?" He asked himself, but of course got no response.

* * *

_Preview of chapter 2 - _

_"It's just...well...um...why did you...do it?"_

_"Well it's not like I like girls..."_

_"You think I didn't realize that!? I mean why me..?" _

_"Hn..." _

_"That's not an answer..."_

_"Hn..."_


	2. Flustered and drunk

A/N: So I got a good amount of hits…but only 3 reviews?

u.u

You guys make me sad…

-sigh- Oh well…. I thank you wonderful reviewers veeeeeeery much!

But yeah…..I just finished this chapter, soooooorrrrry for this taking so long to do..

-----------------------------

Sitting up, Sasuke stood and stretched his arms. He had fallen back asleep after what had happened, giving Naruto some time to cool off. Running a hand through his black locks, he sighed and turned towards his door. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his flawless face turned into that of his emotionless stature.

Sliding his arms down from his hair and to his sides, he shuffled across the floor of his room and slipped out the door into the hallway. Running his hand across the wall beside him, he let his fingers slip down once he came to the living room. Seeing that Naruto wasn't in there, he tilted his head and stepped further into the room.

Flinging himself onto the couch, he stretched his arms out behind his head and let his feet touch the other arm of the couch. Then suddenly, he looked up at the back of the couch, seeing a flash of blond.

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke-teme…."

Sasuke somewhat smirked, tilting his head a bit. Watching as Naruto placed his arms across the back of the couch, resting his chin on it. In his eyes was confusion about what had happened. He obviously wanted some answers.

"Why…why did you do that…?" The blond asked, his gaze flicking away from the blackette and down to his arms.

"Dobe…it's not that hard to figure out. I don't like girls…so obviously…"

"You like guys…"

Naruto finished the sentence for Sasuke as his eyes drifted up to meet the blackette's. He bit his lower lip and Sasuke's eyes fell directly there, watching as he chewed on it.

"Well it's okay I guess…I mean…I sorta guessed that was the deal. Just don't do it again alright…?" He said, laughing nervously. He was obviously uncomfortable with it, though he was going to try to get used to it.

"I won't dobe, I was just sort of….sleep walking like. Only it was more or less _sleep-groping_…" Sasuke paused to smirk to himself before shaking his head lightly. "I promise I won't…."

'_Though that can't be held against me in the future…'_

Sasuke almost laughed evilly to himself, but considering Naruto was standing right there….eheh….yeah…

Sighing Naruto nodded slowly. "Alright…" He paused, looking over his shoulder a moment. "It's still a bit early so I'm going back to bed…" Naruto said yawning afterward. Sasuke to this, nodded and sat up. "I think I'm going to go and get an early start on training. I need to work my muscles up since that last mission wore me out…"

"Alright then, I don't think I'm going to…gonna take a day off I think.." The blonde said, turning around and flicking his wrist in a slight wave over his shoulder to Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke murmured through his lips and looked down at himself. He needed to slip on some training clothes first..

After shuffling around in his laundry room he slipped on a dark red shirt and a pair of black shorts. Eventually finding where he had put his sandals, he slipped them on and them strapped his kunai pouch and shuriken holster to his pants.

Naruto on the other hand had snuggled back into bed, not realizing at the time he had settled down on Sasuke's futon. He stuffed his face into the pillow inhaling the scent that Sasuke left behind. And at this, he cracked an eye open and peered around. After a moment he just sighed and closed his eyes again. He was in a bed, even though it wasn't his, he was gonna sleep in it.

Drifting off into dreamland, Naruto parted his lips and almost immediately he fell asleep and a loud snore erupted from his throat. And just as that snore let out, Sasuke closed the front door behind him, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Within the next few hours, Sasuke met up with Neji and Kiba and they each trained with each other. Doing some exercises and other things of the sort. And soon enough, a good a 6 hours had passed by. Grunting in response to Kiba's goodbye, both Neji and Sasuke stalked off without so much as a glance toward anyone else.

And back at the Uchiha compound, Naruto had just woken up not to long ago and hopped in the shower. Washing away dried blood from the bandages he had just taken off. His wounds now fully healed from the help of the Kyuubi's power. After getting out, Naruto dressed in a pair of off white shorts and a dark green shirt with mesh sleeves.

Shuffling to the living room, Naruto looked around, Sasuke still not back yet. Sighing almost, he turned on his heel and drifted into the kitchen. Opening cabinets here and there, he searched for some ramen cups. Finally finding some, Naruto reminded himself to hound Sasuke later for actually having some. Fixing several bowls, two for himself and one for Sasuke, he boiled the water and poured it into the cup. Simply assuming Sasuke would be back any minute.

Which Naruto has good instincts, for the blackette returned shortly after Naruto finish his first bowl of ramen. Opening the door and slipping inside, Sasuke walked past the living room after slipping off his sandals. "Dobe….you didn't burn anything…did you?"

"NO! I did not Sasuke-teme…." Naruto said defensively crossing his arms at the kitchen table. This caused Sasuke to smirk slightly and sit down across from the blond. Picking up his chopsticks, he pocked around in the cup of instant ramen. Picking up some noodles, he started to eat. Then lifting his gaze to Naruto he watched as he blond inhaled his cup of ramen. Closing his eyes and letting out a silent chuckle, Sasuke continued to eat his ramen at a slow pace.

After a bit, Sasuke brought up the subject of him going out to the bar just down from the Uchiha district. Saying he wanted to celebrate the victory of their last mission. Naruto of course wanted to tag along.

So, outside they walked in silence down the pathway. Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and Naruto mimicking him.

Soon the awkward silence was passed by as they entered the bar. Sitting in two random seats by the bartender, Sasuke immediately ordered a drink.

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic…" He said, leaning his forearms on the counter and looking over at the blond.

"I'll just have a cup of sake…" The blond said, not skilled with knowledge of alcoholic dinks.

After a moment, they just sat there, Sasuke tapping the counter quietly trying to pass the time. Naruto placed his head in his hands and watched the bartender mix the drinks ordered.

Soon they were placed in front of them, and Naruto swished his cup around just slowly sipping at the drink. When he looked over at Sasuke, his eyes widened. The blackette was already done with his first drink and had already ordered a second.

"Teme! Aren't you drinking to fast?" The blond said, taking another small sip of his drink.

"Hn…I don't get drunk so it doesn't matter…" Sasuke said simply, downing the second drink already.

Naruto blinked and scoffed somewhat. Looking down at his cup, he pursed his lips together before downing it in two large gulps. "Hah, I can do that to…" Naruto said, grinning almost as he ordered another glass of sake.

Sasuke just smirked as he took a gulp of his new drink.

Downing his next two glasses of sake, Naruto coughed a little as a bit of the liquid dribbled down his chin. Whipping it off with the back of his arm, he grinned at Sasuke who was now just watching, amused. He had stopped dinking on his fourth, and opted for just slowly sipping now.

"How 'bout I order you a drink, dobe…think you're up to it?" Sasuke said, smirking with a tilt of his head.

"Uh….I guess so. I've never had anything other than sake before though….just make sure it isn't nasty or anything…"

"Oh, it'll be good…" Sasuke said, flashing him a wide smirk before turning to the bartender and raising two fingers.

"Sex on the beach, two." With those simple words, the bartender turned and started to fill the order. Sasuke on the other hand, dropping his arm to the counter and fingered the rim of his nearly empty glass.

"Is that good?…I mean, is that a good drink, like is it sweet or…" Naruto rambled on, his words slurring together as he began to mumble under his breath.

"Just wait and find out dobe.." Sasuke said, gulping the rest of his drink and sliding the empty glass down the counter. "It's good though, trust me on this…"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Alright.." he said a little reluctantly, after all it seemed that Sasuke was a heavy drinker, he didn't very well know what kind of drink this could be…but it sounded okay…he supposed.

A silence passed between the boys, the occasional entrance to the bar opening and closing and voices of other people made it less awkward though.

Tapping his fingers on the counter in a rhythmic motion, Sasuke turned his head toward Naruto who seemed to be blinking a lot. He raised an eyebrow but realization dawned on him. The dobe was starting to get drunk…

The blackette chuckled at this and turned his attention to the bartender who just finished mixing up their drinks. Placing them down in front of the boys, the bartender turned to tend to other customers.

Picking his glass up and sloshing the liquid around, Naruto sniffled it a minute before pulling back with wide eyes. "It…smells strong.." He said pausing a few times to catch his breath, which seemed to be shortening. At this Sasuke merely shrugged and took a sip, the tanginess of the drink hitting his throat.

"It's not that bad…Just drink it, you'll like it.." Sasuke said, looking over to the blond as he motioned with his free hand for him to take a sip.

Naruto looked down at his drink and sighed, blinking a few more times before leaning forward a little and then throwing his head back as he downed the glass in two straight gulps. The liquid slid down his throat and into his stomach, leaving a burning sensation like a trail of fire along his lungs. Slamming the glass down, he took a few deep breaths, his eyes closed. Then turning to he amused man next to him, he grinned and opened his weary eyes.

"That….wass goood.." He slurred out, before coughing a bit. His cheeks were starting to flush from the alcohol in his system. He giggled at nothing and then turned to Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke…" He said slurring out each syllable of Sasuke's name as he giggled lightly. "Youu were right…about the drink…" He said with a grin, before pounding his hand on the counter with a nod. "Order me another…" He said pleading the blackette who watched very amused by the blonds actions. Hah. Watching drunk people was fun…

Sasuke nodded though, and turned to the bartender motioning him over. "1 more, for the dobe here…" The main chuckled and started mixing another sex on the beach for the blond haired man.

Naruto blinked a few times, before looking down to the counter and coughing a bit more. He then sniffed and blinked once more before looking up and over at Sasuke. "Teme…you…look funny…" He said suddenly, as a grin broke out on his face.

At this Sasuke frowned, how dare Naruto insult him - drunk or not. While Sasuke's Uchiha pride was sinking, Naruto kept on grinning before he leaned over and pushed Sasuke in the chest with his hand. Untamable strength came from that push, almost sending Sasuke off the stool, but he quickly regained balance.

"Just kiddddding teme!" He said sticking out his tongue before rolling his head around with a grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched. Maybe drunk Naruto wasn't such a good idea after all…

He shook his head and sighed, his Uchiha pride re-inflating after the false comment. He looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes momentarily. After a moment of silence, he looked back down to Naruto who was laying his head on the counter, an empty glass by his head with his fingers still gripped around it.

"Dobe….Dobe!" He shouted, reaching his hand out and grabbing the boy by the back of his head, pulling on the blond locks and forcing the boy to look up. His cheeks were a darker shade of pink now and his eyes were only half lidded an he was giggling somewhat.

"I think you've had enough now…" Sasuke said dropping the boys head only to smack onto the counter. In which he fell out of his seat to the floor with a thud.

Sasuke groaned and stood from his stool, throwing down a couple of bills to cover the drinks they ordered. Walking over to where the blond boy lay on the floor, talking to himself, Sasuke bent down and hauled him up by the shoulders. He pulled him to a standing position and frowned. "Walk…" He said, holding one of Naruto's shoulders under a fierce grip.

The blond boy nodded dumbly and started walking like Sasuke had said, before stumbling right into the door. Barely saved from humiliation by Sasuke, who pulled him back before he had time to flop to the ground.

Reaching a hand up, Naruto placed it over his nose and clenched his eyes shut. Despite the bit of pain he felt he laughed looking up at Sasuke who was trying to keep him from falling. "Thaat was funn…" He said through his hand covering part of his face, and letting it drop he gave a lopsided grin to the boy looking down at him.

"Sure it was…" Sasuke said, shaking his head and pushing the boy back to his feet. Resting a hand on the small of the blond's back, he reached around Naruto and opened the door. Shoving Naruto threw it and then rushing forward to let the now falling boy dip into his forearms, he rolled his eyes slightly.

Propping the boy up once more, he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and his other held the arm that was wrapped around his own neck.

"Lets get you back to the house…" Sasuke said taking the first few steps along the side walk, trying to hoist Naruto a little higher to get a better grip on him.

"This is going to be a long night…"


	3. Up against the wall

Wheeeeeee! nn

I got lots of hits and stuffs, more reviews that made me happy.

Just lots of love for hunni-chan, ne!

Ooooo….I also gots a beta! Yay! Loooooooooove you by the way!

Cause I love everyone so very much, I decided to give you chapter three. In which Ashley - my roleplay partner - has been wanting me to write for quite some time. For this chapter contains one of the most exciting parts of our roleplay, at least I thought it was…

But yeah! Enjoooooooy

------------------------------

After getting Naruto back to the Uchiha compound in the back of the district that Sasuke lived in, he sighed. It was quite a trip, with people staring and few asking if Naruto was alright.

Couldn't they see he was drunk? Some of the villagers are not very bright.

Once he shoved Naruto through the door, he closed it behind himself and turned back around to see the blond picking himself up from the ground. He had fallen of course, but it seemed that fall sobered him up a little. Not much, but it was a start of his downfall from his drunken stupor.

"Che, come on dobe, lets get you to bed.."

Sasuke said, shaking his head as he bent down and hauled the blond up to his feet. But it seemed as if he didn't really register the fact he was getting pulled to his feet. For once he was set back into an upright position, he fell back against Sasuke's chest, almost dragging him to the floor.

Sasuke, at this, groaned lightly as Naruto's elbow hit him in the chest, but Naruto was feeling something else. A heat that spread through the blonde's body as he felt his back pressed against Sasuke's sculpted chest. His cheeks flushed even more and he sucked in a breath as he felt his blood rush south. Closing his eyes he clenched them shut, trying to block out thoughts of the blackette who was pushing him to stand once more.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist and pulled him through the living room after slipping his and Naruto's shoes off. But the blond who was coming back to reason if only for the bit that he could think and talk better, stopped him.

"Ne, wait Sasuke..." He said, pulling his arm away from the blackette and struggling a bit before bracing himself against the wall. He bit his lower lip before swaying away from the way bit as the blackette turned to look at him. Reaching a hand up to scratch at his blond hair a bit, he grinned sheepishly.

Walking over to Sasuke who stood in the middle of the hallway, he blushed a little more. At this Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, what the hell was this about?

"I-I have a problem," Naruto spoke, looking down to the wooden floor as he shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Ne, and what do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke said with a bored tone, and he waited a minute for Naruto to do something.

"Uh, well, I'd like you to fix it..." Naruto said, looking up as his hand traveled to the waist band of his pants. Biting his lower lip again, he gripped the hem of his pants and shifted his weight once more.

Coughing to control himself, Sasuke shook his head frantically. "Are you asking me to...to..." He couldn't finish the sentence, before clenching his eyes and turning his body away from the blond. No, no matter how much he wanted to - and boy did he want to, he wasn't going to take advantage of the dobe like that.

"Teme!" Naruto slurred out a bit, stepping forward and gripping the blackette by the shoulders as his knees fell weak again. "Don't make me beg..." He said, with an innocent look in his eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart weaken and his eye twitch. "What do you want me to do?" Closing his eyes again, he sighed before something took over him. He slammed the blond up against the wall behind them and looked at him before leaning forward and attaching his lips to Naruto's neck. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave any marks, but licking was alright. And just to taste the blonde's skin and hearing him moan as he threw his head back against the wall, was worth not biting.

"D-don't tease, just g-get to the point..." Naruto said, as he grinded his teeth together, his hands fisting and unfisting in their newfound grip on Sasuke's hair. At this, Sasuke pulled back, his tongue trailing from the blonde's collar bone to the dip in the center of it and then up the underside of his neck. Meanwhile Sasuke's hands slipped from the boy's waist and down further on his hips - taking boxers and all down with them in their movements. Naruto sucked in a breath, and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as his legs wobbled a little. His breathing uneven and his heart beating wildly, he never knew he would get such a rush off of this one activity - and nothing was hardly happening yet!

The blackette let himself fall to his knees, his chest now pressing up to the blonde's legs and securing his stability. His nimble fingers worked the zipper of the blonde's pants down and then slipped them completely off his thin hips. Sasuke himself felt his face heat up a bit at the sight of Naruto standing attention just before him. But he wasn't nearly as embarrassed as Naruto was - having to have yourself exposed that that, it just was so embarrassing words cannot describe it. Though you get used to it, because now, by the time Sasuke began to tease him with his hand squeezing and gripping his base like that, Naruto didn't feel too embarrassed any more. He was too overwhelmed by the sensations to think about being embarrassed.

Sasuke bit his lip, before glancing up at the withering boy he had panting. He watched as he looked down and there gazes locked and he smirked up to Naruto in which he growled slightly as Sasuke continued to glide his hand up and down. "D-don't tease, just get to the point," he said, his voice a bit hoarse as he spoke trying to keep his nerves under control.

At this, Sasuke merely fluttered his eyes down to the boy's erection, glancing it over before parting his lips and removing his hand. Resting his other on the blonde's hips to keep him from moving or bucking forward, he let his hand run through the patch of blond curls just above the boys cock. Leaning forward he wasted no time and took the whole of Naruto's cock into his mouth.

The pulsing organ twitched inside Sasuke's mouth, and he swirled his tongue around it coating it as he sucked on it. Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke did this, lost in the sensation. His breathing was labored and he was struggling to breath at all really, with Sasuke's tongue moving around like that and the hot burning sensation that came with all this pleasure, Naruto wasn't able to focus on a single thought. With his hands gripping the wall in desperation to hold himself steady, he rolled his head back, hitting it against the wall as he moaned throatily. Then as Sasuke pulled back a bit and blew a stream of cold air across his tip, Naruto whimpered at the feel of the air surrounding him and clenched his eyes shut tightly. Deciding that he couldn't handle anymore teasing from the raven, he shakily extended his arms out and threaded through the boys raven locks of hair. He looked up at the blond who was plastered to the wall and grinned slightly as he let his eyes close as Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair.

Opening his eyes, Naruto stared down at Sasuke, gritting his teeth almost painfully. "S-sasuke," he groaned out before jerking on the locks of hair he hands had hold of, which caused Sasuke to grunt. He flicked his eyes back down, and fluttered his eyes closed halfway before leaning forward and compiling with what the blond wanted. Poking his tongue out, he ran it across Naruto's slit, digging it in a bit, and smirking at the shudder that went down Naruto's spine which made his legs wobble. Tilting his head, he curved his lips to the underside of the blonde's cock. Sucking on a pulsing vein at the place Sasuke had chosen to be his victim, he gave it a tender kiss before swirling his tongue across it and pressing down on it.

"Nuuuugggh! Sa-sasuke..." Naruto moaned out as his fingers gripped the Uchiha's hair harder, wanting, needing more of Sasuke's hot mouth around his heated cock. With his eyes fluttering, wanting to slide to a close but his will trying desperately to keep them open. After all who wouldn't want to watch while you got a fucking blowjob! With that logic, his will won and he managed to keep his eyes open to watch as Sasuke pulled back a bit from his cock only to take him fully into his mouth.

Eyes wide, Naruto almost chocked on the large amount of air filling his lungs due to his sharp intake of breath. Panting as his chest lurched, his eyes glued to the sight of Sasuke bobbing his head on his cock. The coil in his stomach tightening to an unimaginable level, threatening to explode. Naruto didn't want to come this easily, but with Sasuke's skilled tongue that was sliding around ever inch of his cock, well you understand that, right?

With his fingers tightening their grip in Sasuke's hair even more, he couldn't help but to clench his eyes shut. Not being able to take the sight of his cock pocking out of Sasuke's cheek when he turned his head to much. Cheeks burning with the flush of the alcohol in his system and the pure heat of the situation coursing through him. The sight on the other end of the stick wasn't fairing much better either though.

While trying to keep Naruto's hips from bucking and his legs from collapsing on him, as well as the current task he was, ahem, doing for Naruto, he was also trying to control his own urges to do a little something else to the blond. After all, giving blowjobs to people didn't exactly leave you without your own little problem.

Grumbling to himself, he grunted as he slide Naruto's cock further down his throat. Smirking when he heard a strangled cry from Naruto as he no doubt felt the vibrations from that little grumble. With his other hand, he reached up to the blonde's cock and grabbed the base as he slide the organ out of his mouth. Pumping it in rhythm to the licks he was giving the boys tip, he then covered it with his lips and then gave a hard suck to it. Naruto at this, couldn't last any longer and was barely able to warn Sasuke of what was coming.

"S-sasuke, teme." He gritted his teeth together and pressed his face flush against the wall. His drunken state was still over clouding his better judgment and whatnot, but he was still more so himself to be embarrassed when it came to things like this. Though even the sentence was not complete, Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to say and chuckled lightly. He pulled back a bit, knowing fully well that the chuckle he just gave off would bring the blond over the edge. So fully preparing himself, he opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto as he felt the boy shudder under his fingers. He watched Naruto's face contort into that of pleasure, and he grinned satisfied he was able to bring him to that state. And without time for another though, Naruto's hot seed shot into his mouth, filling his throat with the milky white substance.

Chocking a little, Sasuke pulled himself from Naruto's cock, and was careful not to spill anything from his mouth. Only a little dribbled down his chin. Putting a hand to his chest Sasuke looked up only to see Naruto slid to the floor, his stability lost when Sasuke let go of his legs. He pulled his pants up in a daze and looked at Sasuke who was whipping his mouth as he swallowed.

At this, Naruto blushed heavily and turned away looking down to the floor after buttoning his pants. His chin was lifted but a moment later and he was forced to look at Sasuke. The raven smirked, tipping his head to the side and leaning forward.

"Enjoy yourself..?" Was Sasuke's mumbled question before Naruto slid his eyes closed with a nod and goofy grin. He lost himself then, to the black abyss they call sleep. A dreamless one, which was unusual for Naruto, though the alcohol was most likely playing affect there.


	4. Lies of the heart

Okay, so I've been neglecting this for like….a super mega long time… u.u

Sorry about that.

But yeah…this is a very short chapter, sorry!

* * *

Waking with a killer headache, Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed at his temples. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the low light coming from the window in the room. Looking around he found himself in the bed he had been sleeping in previously at Sasuke's. He sighed, lifting his other hand and using it to rub at his head a bit more.

Then taking in his surroundings, his eyes flicked over, slowly, to Sasuke's futon only to find it empty. Frowning slightly, Naruto ran his hand through his hair a few times, squinting from the sunlight in the room that was making his head worse. Throwing his legs out from the futon, he rose to his feet while wincing at the pressure change. Taking in a slow breath through his mouth, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way out of the room with his hand sliding along to the wall to hold his aching body steady.

Hearing some noises coming from the kitchen, he peeked around the corner, hissing at the bright light that was on and shrunk back a little. Parting his lips, he watched Sasuke a moment before he realized that the raven was staring back at him.

Sasuke was already dressed in a plain black shirt and a pair of white shorts, he was putting glasses away into cabinets when he felt Naruto's eyes on him. Twirling about to stare at the blond who seemed to have one hell of a hangover, he chuckled lightly. To which, Naruto glared and stepped into the room, hanging his head as to not look at the light bouncing off the walls.

Sasuke closed the cabinet that was open and leaned back against the counter before remembering something. Moving out of the room for a minute, he came back with two pills settling in the palm of his hand. He handed them over to Naruto, and then got the last glass from the sink and filled it with water.

Naruto graciously took the glass of water handed to him next, and then downed the pills and the water quickly. Grimacing at the way it felt going down, he cleared his throat a little and finally spoke, being the one to break the silence.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked, frowning at the smirk that appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Well," Sasuke began, crossing his arms over his chest and letting one tap his chin as he pretended to try and recall last night's events. He certainly couldn't tell him what **really** happened.

"After I ordered you the first couple of drinks, you managed to escape from the bar, but I finally found you with Sakura." At this he gave a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit. "You had your face pushed into her cleavage and she seemed to be enjoying it just a bit to much."

Naruto's jaw dropped at this, and he about let the glass slip through his fingers. Shaking his head, he groaned and gripped the glass tightly. "Are you serious? I can't believe this…," he said, throwing his head back despite the pounding.

Sasuke felt a sort of pain in his chest, from the guilt of lying to Naruto perhaps. He ignored it though and went back to the lie he was telling the blond.

"But it seemed as if she were rather drunk herself, so don't worry yourself about it. I doubt she remembers anything at all of last night." the raven said with little effort as he let his lips tug upward into a smirk at the look on the blonde's face.

Naruto growled and slammed the glass onto the counter beside him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Remind me to never let you take me out drinking again. Never." the blond said with a small sigh. He didn't really even want to drink all that he had last night, but saying no to Sasuke always led to some sort of battle and he hadn't been up for one last night. Which worried himself slightly, after all he seemed to live for fighting against Sasuke.

Rolling his eyes up to the light and flinching slightly, he brought then back down and then yawned lightly before letting a grin tug the corners of his lips upward.

"Well at least I got something out of last night, whether or not this means Lee will come and change me with a duel to the death because of it, I don't know." he said, before snickering and then heading out of the kitchen to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to himself once more.

Sliding down the counter and cupping his face in his hands, for the first time in a long time, he felt guilty and because of Naruto, no less.

It was just…that stupid dobe had the most drool worthy smile, even if some stupid things came out of it at times. He's just so kind, and caring even if he doesn't appear it at first. Determination running deep within his veins, and it couldn't help but turn Sasuke on to the point were he seriously considered rapping Naruto.

Though that…would kinda ruin their friendship…but what if..

Okay, never mind, that wouldn't work.

These feelings, Sasuke was having…he wouldn't admit it now, but the inner Sasuke could.

He was…in love with Naruto.

* * *

Ehehe… Yeah, this was supposed to be filled with more stuff and much longer, but I felt as though I've been neglecting you guys, so I finished it a bit early! Or not so early…

I'll start working on the next chapter right now though! I promise, believe it!


	5. Leaving

_Authors note: Enjoy the late and short, filler chapter.. I sincerely apologized for my lameness.  
_

* * *

Arising with his internal body clock in motion, Sasuke sat up and yawed. He blinked a few times before shaking his head, his hair swishing around his face. Standing up a little groggily, the raven haired boy shuffled off to take a quick shower.

Stepping back into the hallway fully clothed in ANBU garments, Sasuke fished around in the living room for his black sandals. Slipping them on, the raven then found his weapon pouches and his pack. Finding his mask in the laundry room of all places, he slipped it on over his face.

He peeked inside the bedroom, and looked to the peacefully sleeping Naruto and sighed. He figured he'd better leave a note for the ignorant blonde, or else he might freak out or something.

So quickly writing an explanation down, Sasuke then proceeded to stick the note to the blonde's forehead. Smirking behind the wolf mask, the boy left the room in silence and the house as well.

Jumping up swiftly to the rooftops, the raven made his way to the village gates to meet his team. Once there, they spoke not a word to each other. Simply racing out of the village and into the woods where they hopped into the trees. They left with nothing on there mind but the memory of what Tsunade had told them yesterday afternoon, about the mission.

In which, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke were to obtain a scroll from a very distant village. Then Sasuke was to read the scroll, using his sharingan to store it, and then burn the scroll to ashes.

It was a high risk mission, as the information that this village was giving Tsunade was very adept and sought after. So it would be a challenge for the three members of the ANBU squad, but Tsunade had faith in them, or she would have sent someone else.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand, woke up and blinked, but all he saw was darkness. Closing his eyes, he reopened the a second later, but all he saw was darkness again.

"Oh my--! I've gone blind! Someone help meeeee! Sasukeeeeeee!" he screamed sitting up, failing his arms around. But suddenly with all his movement, something fell from his forehead and instantly the sunlight hit his eyes and he screamed even louder. "Ahhh! The sunlight burns…" he trailed off into a whimper as he fell onto his side and curled his head into his pillow.

Feeling around with a hand, he searched for the object that fell from his forehead. Finding it as his fingers stuck to it, he lifted it up and brought it towards his face.

Blinking his eyes groggily, even though just a few seconds ago he was screaming, he yawned. Shaking his head and his blonde trestles away from his eyes, he read the note.

Eyes turning sad, he slumped back against the bed, eyes closing.

"Two weeks...maybe even longer," he sighed, hand moving to cover his eyes and rub at them sleepily.

Sitting up after a moment, he looked around the room. Picking up the note he crumpled it up and got up to throw it away in the kitchen as well as make himself some breakfast.

Already the house felt cold, and the blonde boy shivered as he walked down the empty hall.

Throwing the note away, he peeked inside the raven's fridge and frowned. "I need to make a list of things to do around here.." he said, standing up and closing the door and then moving to a cabinet. Opening it, he closed it right back and shook his head. "Starting with shopping for food.." he murmured lightly, leaning back against the counter.

Yawning again, Naruto went back to the bedroom and got some clothes out of the closet. Slipping into a light blue colored shirt, he pulled his Jounin vest over it and pulled on a pair of dark colored, loose fitting jeans. Slipping on a pair of sandals on his way out, he grabbed the tiny plastic card from Sasuke's side table.

Grinning to himself, Naruto slipped the card into his pocket. Instant access to the Uchiha's bank account.


	6. Hiatus

Listen guys, I'm really sorry about this, I am.

But I'm putting this story on hiatus. As well as one of my other stories, Forbidden.

I just…haven't been in a mood to write, and I realize that eventually people will want to read updates and they'll be waiting and waiting. They just…won't be out anytime soon. I don't know what's wrong with me, I've just not been in the mood to write, let alone these two stories. And I know that sounds bad, but I can't help it.

And this'll sound even worse..

I'm still working on other stories.

I have… Highschool Drama that I'm still writing on, not taking a break from, even though I don't write on it very often. And then, I've got at least two other one-shots in writing/planning out process right now.

That must make me sound like a horrible person, laying off just these two stories, huh? But when you loose inspiration for something, you don't want to continue it and let it just be bad, do you? I wouldn't let you down like that, so it's not going to happen.

Hopefully, I'll get whatever it is I lost back, and I'll be able to write on these two again sometime soon.

Once again, I really am sorry.


End file.
